


Hearts' Song

by Gaysby



Series: Evertree Magic School AU [1]
Category: Esaldir's Tale, Magic School Story, The Evertree Saga
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Inspired by Misty's Song
Relationships: Ashley and Asta, Dandy Thorne/Isaria Evenveil, Esaldir Faerondalan and Skandar Faerondalan, Lamuel Dupree and Tallien, Lamuel Dupree and Wen, Lamuel Dupree/Esaldir Faerondalan, Lamuel Dupree/Main Character, Orion/Tallien, one-sided Hayden Winter/Esaldir Faerondalan
Series: Evertree Magic School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651972





	Hearts' Song

**Author's Note:**

> **If you know that Magic School Story game, then that's their school**

> _**Out here in the quiet of the night,  
>  beneath the stars and moon  
> We both know we got something on our minds;  
> we won't admit, but it's true...** _
> 
> _Tallien Galadiir and Orion Galadiir_

Tallien sighed as he scrawled at the back of his notebook, something given to him by Lamuel. Once again, he found himself scrawling his and Orion's together, but with his last name. It was stupid, Orion was possibly the most aromantic, asexual elf he knew. There was hardly any possibility, at least in the near future, that he would entertain the possibility of a relationship with anyone, nevermind with him.

But he couldn't help himself. Tallien had found himself falling in love with the shaven elf, who most people found infuriating while he was helplessly captivated by him. And yes, for the sake of truth, he had to admit that Orion did seem rather cold most of the time, especially with his indifference to everything but Luca Imperion, that man who funded his education fees. 

At first, he agreed with the others. During the first time he tried to make conversation with his fellow elf, Orion was rather dismissive unless it involved school related topics, or other urgent matters. When he took time to think about it, though, he considered that there wasn't anything especially wrong with being a prude. 

And Tallien had a feeling that there was more to the elf than meets the eye. By the few following instances that the two of them worked on class projects together, and when they had late nights working on them in Orion's dorm room, he didn't see the cold elf everyone saw. 

He snapped out his reverie when he heard loud knocks from his door. Lamuel looked up from where he was studying as well. He furrowed his brows, glancing up at the clock. "Isn't already passed curfew?"

Tallien shrugged in response, as he got up to check who was their late night visitor. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Orion at the other end. "Orion?" He blinked, "Is something wrong?" This was strange, but he suspected it was something important as the elf wouldn't bother breaking rules if it wasn't so.

"I need to speak with you," He answered, "Come with me."

Before Tallien could even reply, he was dragged out the room along with Orion. 

> _**You look at me,  
>  I look away...** _


End file.
